She's Become Fujoshi
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Kejadian sore hari itu membuat seorang Momoi berpikir yang bukan-bukan tentang Generation of Miracle. kira-kira bagaimana ya isi pikiran Momoi tersebut? /Maybe Sho-ai/


Moshi-moshi minnachi~ ^^

Jangan bosen yah karena saya lagi lah yang muncul di fandom ini. TuT

Oke, berhubung pas saya lagi ehemmandiehem kepikiran ide cerita kayak gini, ya udah saya tulis aja. XD

Happy reading~ ^^

**Disclaimer:**

**Kurobasu © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**She's Became Fujoshi © AkaKuro815**

**Rate: K+**

**Character : **

**Momoi Satsuki X GoM**

**Warning:**

**Maybe OOC, AU dan Typo bertebaran menghiasi FF ini dengan indahnya seperti bintang di langit (?).**

**Don't like don't read.**

**RnR**

Warna kuning keemasan telah menyelimuti menandakan hari sudah senja, sang surya yang selalu senantiasa memancarkan sinarnya kini mulai tenggelam di ufuk barat. Dalam sebuah ruang kelas yang sudah sepi terlihat sosok surai merah jambu tengan duduk di salah satu kursi di dalamnya. Jari – jemarinya yang lentik kini sibuk membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas yang masih berserakan diatas meja. Diliriknya jam yang terpampang di dinding depan kelas.

"Sebaiknya aku cepat bereskan semuanya dan segera pulang, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku kemalaman di jalan." Ucap gadis tersebut seraya mempercepat gerakannya membereskan lembaran-lembaran kertas tersebut.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit akhirnya kertas-kertas tersebut pun sudah tersusun rapih, lalu dimasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Yosh! Selasai," Ucapnya sambil menyeka setitik butiran kristal bening yang mengalir di dahinya. "Saatnya pulang." Lanjutnya seraya berjalan menuju pintu kelas.

Gadis tersebut berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah dalam kesunyian, yang terdengar hanya dentuman telapak kaki miliknya. Warna jingga matahari terbenam menyeruak masuk melalui jajaran jendela pada lorong tersebut, membuat suasana semakin mencekam. Sesaat ia menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah belakang, namun kekeosongan yang ia dapat. Jantungnya pun berdegup kencang, dipercepatnya langkah sang kaki hingga nafasnya pun memburu. Takut? Ya, ia merasa sangat takut saat ini.

BRAK!

Mendengar suara benturan benda yang kencang membuat jantung gadis bersurai merah jambu itu seperti terlepas dari tempatnya. Kaget! Ya dia sangat kaget karenanya. Dengan langkah gemetar dan badan yang nyaris lumpuh gadis tersebut mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengintip ke arah sumber suara yang tepatnya berasal dari arah ruang loker klub basket.

Dilihatnya sang pintu sedikit terbuka memberikan celah baginya untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Ia menelan ludah, mencoba menguatkan diri untuk bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan tersebut hingga menimbulkan suara benturan tadi.

Berhasil! Kini kedua iris merah muda itu terbelalak tak percaya ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam sana. Sesaat ia merasa jantungnya berhenti berdetak, namun ia kembali fokus memperhatikan apa yang ada di dalam rungan itu. Wajah cantiknya yang mulus itu kini sudah berhiaskan semburat merah. Setelah beberapa detik terpaku dengan pemandangan di dalam ruangan itu ia pun bergegas pergi.

**RnR**

"Hei Satsuki apa kau sakit?" tanya si anak laki-laki seumurannya yang memiliki kulit berwarna tan.

"Eh?" gadis yang dipanggil Satsuki itu pun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah, daijoubu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Momoi-san, jika kau tidak enak badan lebih baik ke ruang kesehatan saja." Saran anak laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki kulit seputih salju dengan wajah yang amat sangat datar.

"Benar apa yang Kurokocchi ucapkan Momocchi, kau terlihat pucat." Ujar si anak laki-laki bersurai blonde dangan wajah tampannya.

"Apa Momochin belum sarapan?" tanya si anak laki-laki jangkung yang kini tengah mengemut sebatang lolipop.

"Daijoubu, aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa kok."ucapnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan teman-temannya tersebut. _'Kalau saja bukan karena kejadian kemarin aku tidak akan begini.' Batinnya._

"Apa kau mau aku berikan benda keberuntunganmu hari ini?" tawar si anak bersurai hijau sambil membetulkan posisi kaca matanya.

"Ah, tidak usah Midorima-kun, aku akan baik-baik saja walau tanpa benda seperti itu." Ucap si gadis bersurai merah jambu itu.

"Hei! Sampai kapan kalian akan bermalas-malas di situ?" teriak anak laki-laki bersurai merah yang kini berjalan mendekati mereka dengan seringaian khas miliknya.

Merasa terancam, mereka pun segera berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk melakukan pemanasan sebelum memulai latihan. Sedangkan si gadis merah muda itu seperti biasa hanya duduk di bangku pinggir lapangan sambil mencatat hasil dari latihan para bocah-bocah itu.

Saat ia sibuk meperhatikan mereka latihan, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya melayang ke arah yang tidak seharusnya. Wajahnya manisnya beberapa kali terlihat memerah sambil terus menatap ke-6 pemuda tersebut. Ntah apa yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, namun wajahnya akan memerah ketika melihat Kise yang mencoba merebut sang benda bundar berwarna oranye dari tangan Midorima dari arah belakang.

'_Peluk! Peluk!' _batin Momoi heboh sendiri_. 'Eh? Apa yang barusan aku pikirkan. Dame! Dame! Dame da!' _batinnya seraya mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Tanpa ia sadari semua mata berwarna-warni itu tertuju padanya.

"Eh?" gadis besurai _pink_ itu menghentikan 'aktivitasnya' tersebut dan hanya bisa tersenyum hambar ke arah pemuda-pemuda tersebut. Walau ke-6 pemuda itu merasa heran dengan tingkah laku satu-satunya teman mereka yang berjenis perempuan itu tapi akhirnya mereka mencoba untuk mengabaikannya dan kembali melanjutkan latihan.

"Fyuh~" desah gadis tersebut lega. Kemudian ia mencoba kembali fokus mencatat hasil latihan ke-6 pemuda tersebut.

BRUK!

"Tetsuya kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Akashi seraya mengulurkan tangannya pada Kuroko yang kini tersungkur di lantai lapangan.

"Um!" angguk Kuroko sambil menerima uluran tangan Akashi yang membantunya berdiri.

_Blush!_

'_So sweet~' _batin Momoi yang membayangkan kejadian tersebut seperti adegan pangeran yang tidak sengaja menabrak sang putri pujaan hatinya hingga terjatuh.

JDUK! JDUK! JDUK!

'_Apa yang aku pikirkan sih!' _batinnya lagi sambil membentur-benturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. Ke-6 pemuda yang tengah sibuk latihan pun kembali memperhatikan tingkah laku menejer mereka yang sangat aneh hari ini. Sadar dirinya tengah ditatap heran oleh enam pasang mata ia pun menghentikan aktivitasnya tersebut dan kembali tertawa garing membuat ke-6 pemuda tersebut menaikkan sebelah alis mata mereka.

"Sastsuki, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Akashi sang kapten.

"A ... ah, aku tidak apa-apa kok, jangan dipikirkan. Kalian kembali fokus latihan saja." Ucapnya yang kemudian diiringi tawa maksa.

"Baiklah." Ucap pemuda bersurai merah itu yang kemudian memberi perintah pada ke-5 orang lainnya untuk melanjutkan latihan mereka.

'_Fokus Satsuki, fokus! Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi.'_ batin Momoi sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya agar tersadar penuh.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

'_Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!'_ batin Momoi kembali menggila ketika melihat Akashi dan Murasakibara terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh Akashi yang tertimpa tubuh Murasakibara, namun untungnya Murasakibara sempat menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menahan tubuhnya agar tidak benar-benar menindih Akashi. Namun hal tersebut tidak menyulutkan semangat otak fujo milik Momoi yang semakin berapi-api.

_Ngiiiiiiing~_

Momoi pundung di pojok lapangan sambil mengeluarkan aura suram. Ke-6 pemuda tersebut pun ber_sweatdrop_ ria melihatnya.

"Sepertinya memang ada yang tidak beres dengan Momocchi." Ucap Kise yang disambut anggukkan ke-5 rekan setimnya itu.

"Oi Satsuki! Sedang apa kau disitu?" panggil Aomine.

Si empunya nama pun dengan spontan berdiri dan membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap ke-6 pemuda tersebut. Kemudian berjalan dengan gerakan ala robot yang hampir kehabisan baterai, membuat ke-6 pemuda itu kembali menunjukkan tanda tanya besar di dalam kepala mereka masing-masing.

"Momoi-san jika kau tidak enak badan lebih baik jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada datar yang sebenarnya mungkin khawatir.

"A... aku tidak a... apa-apa kok, la... lanjutkan saja latihannya." Ucap Momoi terbata-bata.

"Apa kau yakin Satsuki?" tanya Akashi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Te.. tentu." Ucapnya gugup.

Akashi menghela napas, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo lanjutkan latihannya!"

Gadis bersurai merah jambu itu menarik napas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia pun kembali duduk di kursi pinggir lapangan untuk mengawasi dan mencatat hasil latihan.

"Hey Tetsu kau sebenarnya mengoper ke mana sih! Bla.. bla.. bla.." omel Aomine pada Kuroko dengan jarak wajah mereka yang sudah sangat dekat.

"Sumimasen Aomine-kun." Ucap Kuroko dengan wajah tak berdosanya.

'_NOW KISS AGAIN!' _batin Momoi berteriak-teriak sambil menggenggam erat papan ditangannya hingga hampir terbelah dua.

"Momochin, papannya mau patah tuh." Ucap Murasakibara membuyarkan pikiran Momoi yang mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi.

"E... eh?" seketika Momoi pun salting.

**RnR**

Hari mulai senja, warna kuning keemasan pun kembali menyelimuti. Ke-6 pemuda yang sejak pagi terus berlatih akhirnya menyudahi latihan mereka dan beristirahat dipinggir lapangan.

"Satsuki perlihatkan padaku hasil laporan latihan kali ini." Ucap Akashi seraya mengalungkan sebuah handuk _good morning _di lehernya.

"Eh?" Momoi pun segera melihat kertas yang ada pada papan ditangannya. Matanya terbelalak melihat apa yang tertulis disana. Ia menelan ludah dalam-dalam seraya menatap wajah sang kapten. "Sebaiknya besok saja setelah aku merapihkannya." Ucapnya dengan nada gugup.

'_Tumben sekali Satsuki seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan langsung menyerahkannya padaku saat aku pinta.' _batin Akashi menautkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Tidak usah, biar aku lihat sekarang. Berikan padaku." Pinta Akashi sambil menadahkan tangannya pada Momoi.

Momoi memeluk erat papan tersebut, "Tidak!" tolaknya.

"Kubilang berikan padaku, Satsuki!" pinta Akashi dengan penekan nada di setiap katanya.

Entah karena apa Momoi yang sedari tadi kekeh tidak ingin memberikan catatan tersebut pun luluh dan menyerahkannya pada Akashi dengan pasrah. Ya, memang tidak ada yang dapat menolak perintah sang kapten yang satu ini.

Setelah melihat apa yang tertulis di kertas-kertas tersebut Akashi pun tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai ke arah Momoi yang kini menundukkan kepalanya takut, sangat takut.

"Satsuki, bisa jelaskan apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Akashi masih dengan seringaiannya yang sangat 'manis'.

"E... eto." Momoi terdiam seribu bahasa, sedangan wajahnya terus menatap lurus ke lantai.

Melihat hal tersebut ke-5 orang lainnya hanya bisa menatap bingung.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Akashi?" tanya Midorima yang pastinya sudah mewakili ke-4 orang lainnya.

Akashi kembali menyeringai, kemudian diberikannya papan berisi catatan nista hasil perbuatan jari-jari lentik Momoi tersebut ke hadapan 5 orang yang kini tengah terduduk dilantai. Seketika mereka pun berkumpul mengelilingi papan tersebut dengan posisi Midorima di tengah yang memegangi.

_**SHOCK! BLUSHING! SLATING! MATA TERASA HAMPIR COPOT! **_

Aomine yang kulitnya geseng tiba-tiba jadi putih, kaca mata Midorima pecah berkeping-keping, Kise yang tampan jadi jelek seketika, Murasakibara yang lagi sibuk makan pun keselek bungkus _snack_, sedangkan Kuroko berubah jadi ceria melebihi Kise. (oke abaikan paragraf ngaco ini)

Itu lah yang mereka rasakan ketika melihat isi catatan tersebut.

"APA MAKSUDNYA INI?!" teriak mereka bersamaan, ya kecuali Kuroko yang masih selow-selow aja biarpun wajahnya juga memerah membacanya.

"Go ... gomenasai minna." Ucap Momoi yang hampir menangis karena takut dan merasa bersalah.

"Satsuki bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa menulis hal seperti ini tentang kami?" tanya Akashi lembut namun penuh ancaman.

"E.. eto.."

"Satsuki sejak kapan kau menjadi Fujoshi?!" tanya Aomine setengah berteriak.

"Moui! Ini semuanya gara-gara kau Dai-chan!" ucap Momoi sambil menunjuk menuduh ke arah Aomine.

"A... apa maksudmu?" tanya Aomine tak mengerti.

"Kalau saja kemarin sore aku tidak melihatmu mencium Tetsu-kun pasti ini takan terjadi!" ujar Momoi dengan berteriak.

Suasana hening sejenak.

"NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!" koor ke-4 orang yang tidak disebutkan namanya oleh Momoi tersebut.

Aomine dan Kuroko pun bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Ja... jadi selama ini kalian..." ucap Midorima sambil menatap pasangan _cahaya-bayangan_ tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Hwueeeeee~ Aominecchi _hidoi!_ Harusnya yang mendapat ciuman pertama Kurokocchi itu aku!" rengek Kise sambil narik-narik celana pendek Aomine hingga kedodoran dan memperlihatkan boxer bergambar pedo eh teddy bear milik Aomine.

Pfft~

"_Urusai!_" ucap Aomine sambil menendang tubuh malang Kise. Dengan tampang yang udah kayak kepiting rebus Aomine pun membetulkan celananya. _'Dafuq! Double dafuq!' _batinnya.

"Kau harus membayar ini Daiki." Ucap Akashi dengan seringaian yang menghiasi bibir manisnya serta gunting berwarna merah yang sudah bertengger di tangan kanannya.

"Ke... kenapa hanya aku, bagaimana dengan Tetsu dan Satsuki?" tanya Aomine sambil mundur pelan-pelan menjauhi Akashi. Tetapi Akashi tidak memperdulikan ucapan Aomine tersebut.

Dengan lihai Akashi melemparkan gunting tersebut ke arah Aomine. Untung lah Aomine memiliki reflek yang cukup bagus sehingga ia bisa menghindarinya.

"Hwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Maafkan akuuuuuuuuuuuu!" teriaknya sambil berlari dari kejaran Akashi.

Sedangkan Murasakibara hanya dapat menonton bersama Kuroko dan Momoi sambil terus menikmati _snack-snack_ tercintanya.

"Kurochin, jadi kau dan Minechin benar berciuman?" tanya Murasakibara masih dengan snack dimulutnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam, namun kini wajah putihnya sudah berhiaskan semburat-semburat merah.

"Dan kau Momochin, apa kau akan melanjutkan menjadi fujoshi setelah ini?" tanya Murasakibara pada Momoi yang kini sudah kembali berpundung ria di pojok lapangan tanpa menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

**~Owari~**

Ahaha~

Gimana? Ancur parah kan ni fanfic? XD

Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin waktunya buat baca FF nista ini. Lebih terima kasih lagi kalau readers sekalian bersedia memberi sepatah dua patah kata di kolom Ripiu di bawah ini. Hehe~ /senyum Peps*dent/


End file.
